Ours
by brooklynturtle
Summary: Padme is ready to tell the Galaxy. But is Anakin? If he is, will their love be strong enough to hold them together against whatever is thrown at them? AU fluff. My first song fic. Please review!


**A/N This takes places towards the beginning of RotS. It is a 3rd Person POV look at Padme's thoughts about Anakin. AU where he doesn't go to the Darkside. My first song fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song Ours. George Lucas and Taylor Swift do. Please review!**

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

All she could think about anymore was him and vastly more exciting he was than her fellow politicians

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

He knew how to make her laugh with that devilish smirk of his, but she was stuck with the Senators until he returned from the front lines.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

Why did there have to be stupid class distinctions, and rules about you can and cannot love?

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

She didn't care if they knew anymore. She was ready to tell the whole galaxy that he was hers and she was his.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

He told her whenever she wanted to announce their marriage, he was ready for it.

_The stakes are high, _

Every day, casualties at the front increased.

_The water's rough_

And rumors of his death came on a daily basis.

_But this love is ours_

But, nothing stopped him from coming home.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past going to jump out at me_

She knew there were plenty of people willing to kill him on sight. She knew the risks of revealing their relationship.

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

And all those screaming fan girls, well they would just have to deal with the fact that she laid claim on him long ago. And she wasn't giving him up anytime soon.

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

He told her not to worry about him in battle. As long as there was a wife to return to, he would come home.

_The stakes are high, _

Every time she saw him he had a dozen new scars.

_The water's rough_

And the meetings in the Senate were exhausting.

_But this love is ours_

But nothing could stop their love.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

She was ready for the galaxy to know, and she didn't care what it said on the Holonet.

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

She knew his past, but could love no one else.

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

She would defend her husband at all costs. If he was ready, they would announce their marriage of four years.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

She loved all his imperfections. His arrogance, his rebellious streak, the way he never looked back, the words whispered for only her to hear.

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

She knew what her father would say. He would taunt her husband because of his past. Because of what he was born to. But nothing would change the way she loved him with every inch of her being.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

They would tell the universe that they shared a love that few could find and no one would stop them. Not the Council. Not the Chancellor.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

So, he will probably be expelled. So, she will probably be disbarred. Nothing would stand in their way.

_They can't take what's ours_

Nothing could stop their love.

_The stakes are high, _

So what if he was a slave turned Jedi.

_The water's rough_

So what if she was a Queen turned Senator.

_But this love is ours_

**Epilogue:** One week ago, after the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine, it was announced that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker were married four years prior at the beginning of the Clone Wars. A few days later, Master Skywalker assisted in the arrest of the Chancellor, otherwise known as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. The Jedi Order usually expels those who break their code, in Skywalker's case forming an attachment, but because in view of recent events they are changing their code. Thus, for the time being, he will remain a Jedi Knight. And his wife will remain Senator for the next few months until she takes maternity leave. However, they are not revealing the gender of the child as they want it to be a surprise. Best wishes to all, and May the Force be with you.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
